Ed Petrie
=Ed Petrie= From Ed and Oucho Wiki Ed Petrie Ed's full name is Edward Oliver James Petrie. Ed was born in Rustington, Little Hampton on 22nd August 1978. He has a younger brother called Jon Petrie who has made a couple of appearances in the CBBC Office. Ed's parents are Jane Petrie (a retired school teacher) and William Petrie (reffered to as "Bill" by Ed in charity vs babies) they have both appeared on various CBBC days and also in a episode of T.I. He currently lives in Brockley, London. As well as being Oucho's best friend on CBBC, Ed is also a stand-up comedian, Actor and writer. He studied Drama and Theatre Arts at Goldsmiths, London. In 2002 He was a researcher for, They think its all over. Ed was nominated for a kids Bafta in Dec 2008, he didn't win, he lost out to CBeebies presenter Justin Fletcher. Ed Petrie currently does the voiceovers for the CBBC menu's on BBC 1 and 2 he also sometimes does voiceovers for CBBC Extra and CBBC adverts. Ed Petrie has had so far 2 cbbc promo cards one of him in navy blue bugs bunny shirt which was used 2007-2010 then in 2010-present day Ed in light blue union jack t-shirt. Contents 1 Helping Charity And Kids *2 CBBC's Ed Petrie *3 Ed's trend setting style *4 Nickelodeon *5 Wonderful World Of Weird *6 Ed's Wonderful World of Weird Catchfraises *7 Acting *8 Stand Up **8.1 Reviews *9 Writing *10 Ed as kids presenter TV Appearances and Cameos Helping Charity And Kids Ed Petrie has done lots of good work for charity which most people probably don't even know about!!!! http://edandoucho.wikia.com/wiki/File:2dkeg0j.jpghttp://edandoucho.wikia.com/wiki/File:2dkeg0j.jpg Act 4 Africa - Ed Petrie and a bunch of other comedians climbed 3 of the highest UK mountains. Diabetes - Ed Petrie once supported this campaign (see picture). Sport Relief-''' in 2008 Ed Petrie ran his sport relief mile around BBC TV Centre. On 19th January 2010 Ed Petrie revealed he wore glasses on CBBC (even though in the past Ed Petrie has once denied to Oucho that he wore glasses). This was to make kids not feel ashamed about wearing glasses. CBBC's Ed Petrie '''This description is based on Ed's character not his real life self. Ed loves the colour pink, which Oucho makes fun of. Ed is often described of looking like a horse. Ed is tight with money and will do anything to save money, Oucho annoys Ed sometimes and Ed gets angry with Oucho, but deep down Ed is soft at heart and he never likes to see his best friend Oucho upset. Ed comes across as lonely and unlikeable. But he's really just unlucky in life and misunderstood. Ed used to live next door to Ted Metrie who has suceeded in everything where Ed has failed which has turned Ed jealous towards him. Ed is unlucky in love in a episode of T.I. Ed nearly accidently married Mable, he also once fell in love with the stationary lady but it turned out she was already married. Ed and Oucho most of the time have a love/hate relationship but lately Oucho has shown and even admited his secret feelings of love for Ed but Ed seems to be in denial that he feels the same way about Oucho. But Ed did say to Oucho in a BBC link "I love you". Ed seems to have a crush on Fiona Bruce as he mentioned her two different presenting days. Ed's trend setting style Ed Petrie's trademark is his collection of bright funky t-shirts, he manly has t-shirts from David and Goliath and Lazy Oaf. Nickelodeon Before presenting on CBBC Ed was a presenter on Nickelodeon. He presented Slime Time and Me tv. Wonderful World Of Weird The first presenting work Ed did for CBBC was on the show Wonderful World Of Weird, a show about anything out of the ordinary. It was broadcast in 2007. There were 3 teams, each with a child and a celebrity adult. The adults were Jake Humphrey (blue), Ortis (yellow) (he had no last name, not even in credits) and Lizzie Greenwood-Hughes (red). The teams were called The Flying Pigs (blue), Red Hot Chilli Rockets (red) and Sofa Giraffes (yellow). Ed was a ringleader who would introduce the show. He was only ever referred to as "Ed" never Ed Petrie. 15 45 minute episodes were made. Ed was always dressed in a red ringleader jacket and black top hat and blue jeans his shirt would sometimes be black or white. A second series was never made,but has been made fun of in a few gags on Ed and Oucho with Oucho saying "Ed when is series 2 being made?"Ed then reacts by tip toeing around what Oucho just said. Ed's Wonderful World of Weird Catchphrases "100 weirdlings, how well they vote?" "vote with your feet!" "The show with the wwow factor!" "It's not over till...(something different would be said at the end of each episode)" Acting Ed Petrie has been acting for most of his life. He has been in Green Wing and Smack The Pony. Stand Up Ed started doing stand up comedy in 2002. He was a finalist in so you think you're funny? He also did live comedy sketches with his brother Jon petrie. witch a live sketch with his brother jon is now on youtube and so is ed and his brother watch by clicking the link below http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUlrEmijRqw you can also add him by clicking on the link below http://www.youtube.com/user/OfficialEdPetrie He has also done a show called Three men and a giant. With Greg Davies, Rhod Gilbery and Steve Hall. Reviews "Ed Petrie brings a schoolboyish charm - and sense of humour - to an enjoyable, broadly observational set. His drama-school training gives him a relaxed manner on stage perhaps too relaxed sometimes - and his writing is solid. And while he can't always avoid cliched topics, at least he tries to avoid cliched punchlines. Most of the set's not quite strong enough to really distinguish himself, but stupid over-exaggerations, and a frank routine about marrying and divorcing young hit the spot. The memorable gimmick that sets him apart, though, is his cartoons. Taking to the stage with a giant flip-chart, he illustrates his more juvenile moments with some aptly immature Viz-style sketches. And for all their lack of sophistication, they are damn funny" Chortle November 2005 Writing In 2005 Ed helped to write the BBC Radio 1 comedy, The Milk Run. He's currently writing with Chris Johnson for Ed and Chris at the weekends. He also writes a lot of Ed and Oucho, along with Warrick Brownlow-Pike. Ed as kids presenter TV Appearances and Cameos Ed only Dec 2007 TMI Ed only Dec 2007 SMart Ed only 22.3.08 Basil's Swap Shop (Ed's sketch from this is shown on another show called Basil's gameshow) Ed only May-Apr 08 cameo 1 Culture Show advert (Ed was only in the advert he wasn't on the actual show) Ed only 13.7.08 SMart hour version (often repeated on CBBC but only as a 30 minute cutdown version) Ed only 13.12.08 TMI Ed only 19.12.09 TMI cameo Ed and Oucho Blue Peter mission nutrition cameo Ed and Oucho in Hotel Trubbel 2009 cameo Ed and Oucho in Little Howard big questions 2009 cameo Ed and Oucho in Bamzooki 2009 (shown in 2010) (Information copied from Ed and Oucho wiki by the creator because the CBBCOffice Wiki is being deleted)